Finally
by Grumpy Piano
Summary: Kenny reflects on some people he's slept with. Multiple Kenny pairings, eventual Bunny. Other couples discussed, as well. A bit on the violent side. Reviews appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

"You look good like that, Raven."

I was bent over a toilet in the boy's bathroom. He smiled, tracing a black fingernail over my bruised cheek. He shifted his hips to press against my backside. I squinted, pretending that this was happening to someone else. Someone on television.

A pierced tongue trailed down my back. I shivered. Fully closing my eyes, I tried to think about something more pleasant, but his hands were in my dyed black hair, pulling roughly.

"Don't fucking cower." He hit my ass hard. It stung and my eyes opened instantly. Shocked back into reality, I tried to grip the slick tile better. My vision was swimming. So fucking hungry. I held my breath to stop my stomach from growling. He wouldn't like that.

He started stretching me. It ached but I bit my tongue, swallowing blood. He was talking. I knew that I should be listening. He wasn't just in this for the fuck. He was in this for an experience.

Trying not to think about the fingers moving in and out me. Ignoring my stomach's complaints. Pretending it wasn't fucking freezing in that room.

"Come on, you little jock." He whispered into my ear, "Show me how much you love it."

I forced a moan out of my lips. I tried to make it good. Praying he wasn't as keen on my bad acting as some other people I'd serviced.

"Tell me you're sorry, Raven." He slipped his fingers out. Fuck. I knew what was next.

"I'm sorry." I panted, trying to stop my trembling legs from collapsing.

"Tell me you want this." He smacked me hard. Nothing playful about it.

"I want this." I could feel him pressing against me, hand slipping around my waist, holding me steady.

"Tell me you're mine." He pushed in just as I began to respond. I wasn't expecting it and I let out a yelp. I cursed myself over and over in my head. Didn't like to make noise in public places.

He was another story. It seemed to goad him on. Dragging nails all up and down my back. Pulling my hair. Slapping me so hard that welts and bruises were sure to litter my skin later. Anytime I didn't let out an audible response, he did whatever he was doing rougher. But I couldn't be too loud. I would've just died if the real Stan were to come in and hear us.

He let me eat his lunch afterwards. I thanked him.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't remember when it started. I don't remember how it started. I think he offered me money...he'd heard from somewhere in school that I'd suck dick for money. After all, dying all the time makes it difficult to hold down a legitimate job.

Anyway, we ended up messing around. I charged him just like everybody else. Looking back, I should've charged more than usual. No one had ever been quite so rough with me, quite so demanding. He'd choke me and call me names. No, not me.

He'd call Kyle names. Jew, faggot, kike...

He'd ask me how much better his dick felt than some jock prick. And I pretended that I didn't know who he was talking about. He'd ask me if it felt good when he slammed into me unprepared. And I'd tell him yes. After all, I wasn't there to teach. I was there to replace someone else. I was there to fulfill his fantasy.

"You like that, you little slut?" He panted. Hands rough. Bruising my wrists, holding them tight. Head pounding as he slipped in and out of me impossibly fast. Wrenching me this way and that. Slapping me when I didn't answer.

I knew that there was no way Kyle would answer yes. But he didn't want that. He wanted fantasy Kyle. Submissive, obedient Kyle. So that's what I gave him. That's what I was there for.

"Y-Yes!" I gasped, breath still ragged from his hands on my throat.

"You like my big cock in you, don't you, kike?" He tweaked my nipples, grabbed my ass.

I nodded helplessly, letting the tears fall freely from my eyes. It hurt. It hurt so bad. But he liked it that way. With the tears. So I didn't hold them back.

His fingers all over me. He humiliated me like no one else. Emasculated and ruined, he'd leave me on the bed, cleaning himself off, singing loudly in the shower. He'd be furious if I was still there when he returned, so I gathered my things without resting, taking the generous amount of cash he'd left on the table with me.

Then we'd go back to being friends. And I would be awkwardly silent whenever I watched him argue with Kyle. Wondering if I should say something.

But I didn't. That wouldn't be very professional of me.


	3. Chapter 3

I pushed him up against the wall. His back hit the bricks with a light thud. His fingers were gripping it, waiting for me. I slid easily into my place in front of him. Kissing those sweet lips, gently taking his hat off and tossing it to the side. I ran my hands over his pale hips and then around to his back. He ground up against me eagerly.

"Come on." He was as impatient as ever. I chuckled, kissing him deeply. Reaching to unzip his jacket and placing my arms around his skinny waist. His fingers came up to push my hood off and tangle in my hair.

"Feels so good..." He breathed. I loved the way he sounded when he got needy. It was cute. He'd probably hit me for ever telling him that, though.

He had been so nice to me. He was always one of the more compassionate people in our group. Three days ago, I'd been hit by car. I didn't take it personally. It was the seventh time I'd died in that fucking deathtrap parking lot.

As I was laying there, convulsing and coughing up blood, he told me he loved me. I was gone before I could say anything back. I knew he wouldn't remember later, but it still meant a lot to me that he'd said that.

I kissed him again, then trailed more kisses down his neck, undoing a button on his shirt. His fingers moved down to my back, squeezing tight as he closed his already hazy looking eyes.

He gasped as I played with the hem of his pants. He pulled me even closer, blushing deeply. Shifting his legs almost like a girl. It made me laugh lightly.

He paid my laughter no mind. It was so good to be wanted. It felt so good to be loved. I nipped at his neck, grabbing his ass and then trailing my fingers to his thigh. He groaned. It was a good noise. I tried to see if I could get him to do it again by tracing the hem of his pants again. We hadn't often gone under the clothes, but we both had a free period and I was feeling particularly infatuated that day. He didn't object. In fact, he gave me that same small groan.

I knew someone else wanted this more than anything, but we were meant to be. That's what I told myself. I would protect him from that other person. That other person would only hurt him. I would never hurt him. And he would never hurt me.

Encouraged, I unzipped his jeans, tugging them down with his boxers. He was already hard. I bit back another chuckle. I supposed not everyone had all of my experience. I wrapped my hand around him and started stroking gently. He pressed his hips forward, eyes shut tight, mouth open in pleasure.

"S..."

I was confused. Softer? I had been about to pick up the pace, I didn't figure him for someone who needed things so gentle, with all the fights he got into.

But then he said it. Softly, barely audible.

"Stan..."

I froze. My mouth felt dry. I was deeply shaken by just that name. But at the same time...I didn't want him to know I'd heard.

It was like I wanted to un-hear it. I kept going after the brief pause. Praying he didn't realize I'd heard. I didn't think he had.

But I felt sick. Used. And here I thought he'd loved me. It had been childish. Stupid. I was stupid for thinking this had been any different. We didn't really do much after that hook up. And we never really would again. It was too difficult for me to continue. He didn't mind. Just smiled that perfect little smile and said 'okay.'

I wondered if he'd been pretending I was someone else the entire time we'd been fooling around.

Probably. I'd learn later that he had a bad habit of doing that.


End file.
